


A Home for the Holidays

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, this is like a hallmark movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Leonard invites a perfect stranger to his house for Christmas dinner, because no one should be alone on Christmas. Things snowball from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainsbabysitter-blog on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captainsbabysitter-blog+on+tumblr).



They’re out running errands, and Leonard’s ready to get home and relax. But Joanna starts tugging on his hand when they pass by a toy store, begging to go inside.

“Daddy, can we go in, please? Just to look, I won’t ask for anything. I promise!” She makes that pleading face Leonard can’t say no to, so they have to go into the store.

It’s a small store, but the inside is colorful and full of toys on the walls and even hanging from the ceiling. Joanna heads straight for the horse figures, and she spends nearly five minutes telling Leonard about the different breeds.

Leonard makes a mental note of everything Joanna likes, since Christmas is in a few weeks. He’ll have no trouble knowing what to get her now. She’s over in the play corner trying to make a paper airplane following a sheet of instructions on the little table she’s at when an employee approaches them.

“Hi, can I help you find anything?” He’s young and blond, and Leonard’s sure he’s only asking because it’s store policy. He waves him away.

“We’re just looking.” But the kid’s watching Joanna and her paper plane now, and he picks up a sheet of paper from the table.

“Mind if I make one too?” She shakes her head, and he sits down and quickly folds the plane she’s trying to make, without looking at the instructions. He shows it to Joanna, who claps appreciatively.

“You wanna see the best part about this plane?” He asks her, standing up as he does. She nods and hops up to stand next to him. Leonard raises an eyebrow.

The kid throws the plane lightly, and it makes a neat loop and drops back into his hand. Joanna’s clearly impressed.

“How did you do that?” He smiles and pulls a book from the shelf. Leonard can read Big Book of Paper Airplanes in large text on the cover as Joanna takes it.

“It’s all in there. There’s plenty of other secrets, too. It just takes a little practice.” Joanna looks at Leonard, holding the book out for him to see.

“Daddy, can I have it? Pleeeaaase?” Leonard pretends to be thinking it over.

“I seem to remember someone saying she wouldn’t ask for anything in here.” Joanna frowns, and the employee covers a smile.

“It’s his fault, so it’s okay.” She points at the kid, who can’t help laughing. Leonard nearly laughs too.

“Oh, well if that’s all. Alright, you can get the book, but that’s it.” He shakes his head fondly.

“Thank you!” She holds it out to the employee. “I’m buying this.”

“Of course. Right this way.” He takes the book and leads them to the register. Leonard steps up to pay, and Jo holds onto his leg while the kid rings them up.

“Thank you for shopping with us,” He says as he hands Leonard the book. “Have a nice day.”

“You too, uh,” He checks the kid’s name tag. “Jim.”

~~*~~*~~*~~

Leonard comes back without Jo later that week. He’d written down everything he remembers her playing with and liking, and now he’s ready to do his Christmas shopping. The same employee approaches him again while he’s trying to decide between two seemingly identical building sets.

“Hi, can I help you with anything?” He smiles at Leonard, and Leonard takes him up on it this time.

“Actually, yeah. Jim, right?” Jim nods, and Leonard holds up the two boxes. “Are these the same thing or not?”

“This one is magnetic, and this one has connectors that snap into place. Personally, I’d recommend the magnetic one, especially if you have a fridge or metal doors for your daughter to stick them to.” 

“You remember her?” Leonard’s a little surprised, but he realizes it hasn’t been that long since they were here last.

“Of course, she got the paper plane book. Even though she promised not to ask for anything.” He grins. “That was my fault, sorry.” Though he doesn’t look sorry at all.

“I have you to thank for the plane that hit me in the face the other day, then.” He shakes his head. “She’s a terror with those little dart ones. The dog’s probably eaten a whole notebook worth of paper snatching them out of the air.”

Jim laughs, and it’s bright and golden and no, no. Leonard cuts that train of thought off immediately, that’s ridiculous. He’s not here to develop a dumb crush on some sales clerk. He’s buying toys, and then he’s leaving.

“Anyway, thanks for your help.” He puts the snap connector set back on the shelf and consults his list. Jim doesn’t leave.

“You have a list? Do you want help finding the rest?” Leonard thinks it over, but it can’t hurt to get help and get out of there faster. The sooner he finishes, the sooner he can get home.

“That’d be great, thanks.” Jim takes the list and leads him around the store to pick things out, and Leonard makes a feeble attempt at small talk.

“Any plans for the holidays?” Jim shrugs.

“I’ll probably just stay in and order pizza, if anyone’s delivering on a holiday.” Leonard stops in the middle of the aisle.

“You’re gonna spend Christmas alone?” He’s thinking that maybe he’s overreacting and Jim just doesn’t celebrate Christmas, but Jim looks a little sad.

“I don’t have any family, and my friends are spending the holidays with their families. It’s not a big deal, I’m used to it.” He puts on a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “What about you?”

“I-my family’s coming over for dinner.” He pauses, but rushes through an invitation before he can change his mind. “You could come, if you want.”

“Really? I’m sure your family wouldn’t want some stranger at dinner, but I appreciate-”

“Hush.” Leonard cuts him off. “My mother would never forgive me if she knew I let someone be alone on Christmas. I want you to come.”

He is a little hesitant about this, he won’t lie, but the way Jim’s face lights up is worth it. He scribbles his phone number and address down on a scrap of paper and adds ‘7 pm’ beneath it before handing it to Jim.

“Thanks for the help. See you Sunday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family arrives, and dinner is lovely. And then Jim misreads the situation.

Jim’s standing on the doorstep, psyching himself up before he rings the bell. He bought one of the toys from Leonard’s list, and it’s wrapped up professionally (you learn that kind of thing working at a toy store) and tucked under his arm. He takes a deep breath and presses the doorbell quickly, before he can change his mind.

Leonard smiles at him when he opens the door, welcoming him in.

“You’re a little early, so my family isn’t here yet, but that’s alright.” He leads Jim into the living room. “I’m still finishing up some cooking, but you can make yourself at home.”

Joanna is sitting on the couch, and she waves at him. He looks at Leonard.

“I-uh-I brought a present, if that’s okay.” He’s suddenly worried Leonard will refuse, since he’s basically a stranger in their home, but he nods.

“You didn’t have to bring anything, but thank you.” Jim hands Joanna the gift.

“I wanted to. You’re being so nice to me, I had to try and give you something in return.” Jo’s already tearing the paper off, holding up the gift for Leonard to see.

“Look, Daddy, it’s the pony I wanted at the toy store!” Leonard’s mildly surprised that Jim’s gift is a toy from his list that he hadn’t bought himself, but he decides he shouldn’t be.

“What do we say, Jo?” He prompts, nodding his own silent thanks to Jim.

“Thank you, Mister Jim!” She beams at Jim, and Leonard smiles.

“Well, looks like you’ve made a friend already.” He really needs to finish up the last minute rolls he’s making for dinner, so he excuses himself and heads back to the kitchen.

Jim’s left standing awkwardly at the end of the couch until Joanna pats the cushion next to her.

“You can sit with me, Mister Jim. Daddy says we gotta be polite to guests.” He stifles a laugh and sits down next to her. She sets her toy horse in his lap and hops down from the couch.

“I gotta go get some stuff, but you can hold her.” She runs out of the room before he can answer, leaving him with the horse. He runs his fingers over its mane, waiting for Joanna to come back (or maybe for Leonard to change his mind and kick him out, he’s not sure). She returns with an armful of other toy horses.

“Here,” She says, dumping her collection of horses onto the floor and picking up a white one. “You can be Snowball.”

He trades the new horse in his lap for Snowball, and gets off the couch to sit on the floor with Joanna.

“What does Snowball do?” He asks, watching her sort through the pile of horses.

“She’s a farm horse, like at Grandma’s. She helps with work.” She hands him another horse, this one smaller and mostly black. “This is Milky Way. He’s Daddy’s horse, and I’m not allowed to ride him yet.”

Jim’s a little confused as to which horses represent real animals and which don’t, but it’s not really important to know right now. Joanna finishes setting up and starts to explain the story she has in mind. Apparently the horses have left their stables to go visit aunt Eileen, and they’ve run into trouble on the way.

“Look out, Snowball!” One of Joanna’s horses warns. “There’s a rockslide!”

Jim moves Snowball out of the way of the cushion Joanna’s knocked of the couch, avoiding the ‘danger.’

“Thanks, Strawberry Lemonade.”

~~*~~*~~*~~

That’s how Leonard finds them when he finishes making dinner, on the floor playing horses.

“Time to go wash up, Jojo. Grandma called and said she’ll be here soon. And make sure to clean up, okay? We don’t want anyone tripping over Snowball and her friends.” Joanna gathers her toys and runs to put them away, and Jim stands up to stretch.

“Having fun?” Leonard smiles. “My family’s on the way, and then we can eat.”

Jim nods, and before he can say anything, (not that he was sure what to say anyway) the doorbell rings. Leonard goes to open it, and Joanna comes running.

“Grandma!” The woman at the door picks Joanna up to hug her.

“How’s my favorite granddaughter?” Joanna laughs.

“I’m your _only_ granddaughter.”

“Well, that’s why you’re my favorite.” She sets her down and hugs Leonard before turning to Jim.

“You must be Leonard’s friend Jim.” She offers a hand for him to shake. “I’m Caroline, his mother. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Jim shakes her hand and tells her it’s nice to meet her too before she sweeps into the kitchen to inspect Leonard’s cooking. It’s not long before the rest of the family arrives. Jim’s introduced to all of them, including one of Leonard’s sisters who seems to be the aunt Eileen that Joanna’s horses were going to visit.

When everyone finally sits down for dinner, Jim ends up between Leonard and Caroline. He keeps quiet while the family chatter, speaking only when spoken to. Eileen and Charlotte (Leonard’s other sister, he learns) are particularly talkative, and they seem to like teasing Leonard.

“Are you dating yet, Len? You know it’s been three years.” Leonard shakes his head.

“No, Charlotte.”

“Is there anyone you like?” Eileen asks, as if they’re still in junior high. “I’m sure Lottie and I could help set you up.”

“No. As if I would tell you anyway.” He snorts. Caroline cuts in to ask him to pass the gravy.

“You know,” She says as she hands it back to him when she’s done. “It might be time to get back out there, sugar. You know I just want my little boy to be happy, and I’m sure you can find someone much better than Joc-”

“I’m fine.” Leonard cuts her off. “And I’m 31. I’m not little.”

“Alright, alright.”

Jim just watches, worried for Leonard. He doesn’t know who they’re talking about, or what happened three years ago, but he doesn’t like that they’re picking at Leonard like this. His mouth always has run faster than his brain, and when Eileen asks him for his opinion on something, what comes out is “I’m his boyfriend.”

“What?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Leonard get to know each other a little. Y'know, as (fake) boyfriends do.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Jim blurts out.

“What?” Everyone turns to look at him, and he suddenly realizes maybe this wasn’t the best idea, after all. But he can’t turn back now.

“We, uh, we haven’t been dating long.” Try not at all. “So we weren’t planning to tell you yet. But--he has a boyfriend, so--so don’t tease him anymore.”

“Aww, Len, he’s defending you.” Charlotte nudges Leonard. “Cute.”

“Where did you two meet?” Eileen asks, looking at Leonard, but Jim answers for him.

“I work at a toy store, we met when he and Joanna came in to look around.” He answers a few more questions, half truth, half lies before Leonard takes his plate and stands up.

“I’m going to get the dessert. Jim, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?”

“Now, Len, don’t you be mad at him for tellin’ us.” Caroline smiles at Jim. “It didn’t do any harm, we’re all delighted to meet him.”

Leonard nods but doesn’t respond, just heads for the kitchen. Jim follows, wordlessly and worriedly.

“What the hell was that?” Leonard hisses as soon as the kitchen door is shut.

“I’m sorry, it just slipped out.” Jim says, embarrassed.

“How does that just _slip out_?” He demands.

“They were picking on you, I just wanted to help.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I can tell them I lied, and then I’ll leave. You never have to see me again.”

“That was just friendly teasing, I didn’t need-” He trails off, realizing what Jim had been doing. “You were trying to defend me? Why?”

“You’ve been really nice to me, I just thought I could do something for you.…” He stares at the pattern in the floor tile rather than meet Leonard’s eye. “I guess I’m not used to friendly teasing like that.”

Looking back, Leonard can pinpoint the exact second he got himself in too deep. It’s not when he invited Jim over, it’s right there in the kitchen when Jim looks all sad and Leonard gives in (the first of many times to come).

“Alright.” He says, sighing softly. “We won’t tell them you lied. I won’t do that to you. We’ll pretend to be dating for tonight, and then later on I can just tell them we broke up.”

“Wh-really?”

“Don’t make me think about it too much, or I might change my mind.” He lays a hand on Jim’s shoulder in an attempt to be reassuring. “Now let’s go lie to my family.”

~~*~~*~~*~~

They keep up the act through dessert, with the family asking questions and pulling Jim into small talk. When they finish, Jim offers to help Leonard with the dishes. They talk while they wash, getting to know each other a little better. Leonard washes, Jim dries, and they learn that Jim’s from Iowa and that Leonard is a doctor.

“I can’t believe I’m fake dating a doctor.” Jim laughs. “And they said I’d never amount to anything.”

“So how’d you end up here, if you don’t mind my askin’? Georgia’s pretty far from Iowa.” Leonard passes Jim another plate.

“Wasn’t intentional, I just happened to find my way here.” He shrugs, deciding to elaborate. “I guess I should tell my fake boyfriend that I left Riverside the day I graduated high school and never looked back.”

“I won’t pry.”

“Thanks.” Jim’s a little surprised, but grateful.

“I’m not your real boyfriend, I don’t expect you to tell me your tragic backstory or whatever. We just met.” Leonard shrugs, and Jim reminds himself that this isn’t real and he can’t go getting attached or anything.

They rejoin the family to sit and chat for a bit when they’re done with the dishes, and Jim keeps his mouth shut unless spoken to, not wanting to cause any more trouble. When Leonard’s family start talking about leaving, he figures he should see himself out.

He stops to thank Leonard on the way out.

“I had a great time, but I should be going. Thank you for inviting me, and I’m sorry about the boyfriend thing.” He speaks quietly so no one will overhear, but Eileen interrupts.

“Aren’t you going to walk him out, Len? What kind of gentleman doesn’t kiss his date goodnight and escort them to their car?”

Leonard shakes his head and quickly, before he can change his mind, leans in to kiss Jim on the cheek. Just to make sure their lie is convincing. Jim goes red, and Leonard throws an arm around him to guide him out.

Jim recovers well enough to walk without tripping, but he’s still blushing at the contact. Leonard lets go when they get outside.

“Sorry about that. It was quicker than arguing, and we _are_ supposedly dating.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jim says quickly, wanting to hurry up and leave before he can blush any deeper.

“Thanks for coming. I had fun too, even with the whole boyfriend thing.” Leonard waits for Jim to start his Jeep, and waves when he backs out of the driveway. Jim thinks about his fake boyfriend the whole way home, and it’s only when he walks in his own front door and doesn’t have anything to hang on the coat rack that he realizes he left his jacket at Leonard’s house.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Hey, it’s Jim. Yeah, the fake boyfriend. Still sorry about that, by the way.” Jim calls Leonard the next day. “I think I left my jacket at your house. Is there any chance I could swing by and grab it?”

“Why don’t we meet somewhere for lunch instead? I was going out anyway, I can bring your jacket. It’ll be like a fake date.” Leonard chuckles.

“Uh-yeah. Yes.” He fumbles, thinking of it as a date now. “Did you have a place in mind?”

“Do you like barbeque? I know a place with great brisket.”

“Sounds great.” Jim nods, even though Leonard can’t see him. “When should I be there?”

“Is three alright for you?”

“Yeah. What’s the name of the restaurant?” He pulls the cap off of a pen with his teeth and scribbles down the place and time on a napkin he happened to leave on his desk.

“Alright,” Leonard says. “See you there, boyfriend.”

  
“Yeah.” Jim says, still holding his phone to his ear after Leonard hangs up. ‘ _He called me boyfriend._ ’He thinks. ‘ _And I’m going on a date._ ’


End file.
